Veil of Alaris factions
This is a listing and explanation of the factions in Veil of Alaris. Note that this does not include the Alaran language, as that is not a normal faction. By name * Arcanists of Alra - Pillar of the Arcane faction. * Citizens of Arelis * Citizens of Argath * Citizens of Erillion * Devotees of Decay * Devout of Oseka * Disciples of Order * Farmers of the Lunanyn * Living Will of Alra - Pillar of Nature faction. * Minions of Prexus * Minions of War * Minions of the Sun * Order of Radiance * Purity of Alra - Pillar of Light faction. * Seekers of Splendor * Servants of the Song * Shades of Alra - Pillar of Dark faction. By zone Pillars of Alra The Pillars of Alra appears to have four factions, one for each of the pillars. * Arcanists of Alra - Pillar of the Arcane faction. * Living Will of Alra - Pillar of Nature faction. * Purity of Alra - Pillar of Light faction. * Shades of Alra - Pillar of Dark faction. Rubak Oseka, Temple of the Sea * Devout of Oseka - Believed that everyone starts at max worst faction. * Minions of Prexus - May be improved by killing mobs in the zone. Sarith, City of Tides * Devout of Oseka * Disciples of Order * Citizens of Argath * Citizens of Arelis * Farmers of the Lunanyn * Minions of Prexus The Resplendent Temple * Devotees of Decay - Believed that everyone starts at max worst faction. * Order of Radiance * Seekers of Splendor - Improved by killing the swinetor. Valley of Lunanyn * Citizens of Arelis * Citizens of Erillion * Disciples of Order * Farmers of the Lunanyn * Minions of War * Minions of the Sun Windsong Sanctuary * Servants of the Song Notes Below are some notes about factions, as discovered. This is still being worked on and is mostly guesses. The Pillars of Alra has four factions that compete with each other. Killing mobs in one pillar makes two factions hate you and two like you. This changes you from dubious to KOS. If this can be fixed, I have no idea. While in theory, you can just go kill the other factions, practice has shown that SOE has made it easy to ruin faction and hard to fix it. Thus, once you start killing anything there, you may never again be able to not be KOS to at least one side. Which would be very, very bad and something I highly object to and hope SOE does not have happen. The Farmers of the Lunanyn faction is damaged by doing The Assassination Game task, as well as others. However, there are mobs you can kill that improve this faction, so it might be fixable. I'm not sure if the farmers there will ever attack you on sight, although they do assist the mobs you have to kill in that task. Category:EverQuest Category:Veil of Alaris